Tiny Tim's perfect Christmas
by w2000
Summary: The story of A Christmas Carol seen from Bob's perspective.


Bob Cratchit felt very cold and the ink in his pen was almost frozen, so he started to think about putting more coals on the fire. But he soon realised that he would've to take them from Scrooge's office and Scrooge wouldn't let him take a single piece of coal when his fire still gave a little warmth and light. Forgetting about the fire Bob continued his work. Little time did pass before he could hear a gleeful "Merry Christmas" wondering who could've said such a thing in Scrooge's office he turned around to see a young fellow who Bob recognised as the nephew of Scrooge. Bob knew that visits of Scrooge nephew could lead to interesting conversations. For one reason Bob couldn't quite understand Scrooge's nephew was the only person who Scrooge would let talk without the immediately shushing down. And he soon heard their voices coming through the door and he realised the discussion was about Christmas. What he heard the nephew say was such a powerful and wondrous speech about Christmas that Bob instantly started clapping when it ended. Bob instantly realised what he had done and in a panic he poked the fire which died out. Unfortunately, Scrooge had heard his sudden outburst and with a thunderous voice he screamed to Bob "let me hear another sound from you, and you'll keep your Christmas by losing your situation.", this was enough for Bob to resume copying without making a sound when he dipped his pen in the ink, the only sound he did make was a muffled merry Christmas when his nephew left. After Scrooge's nephew left some folk came in asking for a Christmas donation, but right from the start the they didn't have a chance because Scrooge was still angry about his nephew. Hours past and when it finally was time for Bob to go home, he got the next day off from Scrooge without haggling too much. So, with the next day off Bob went on to his home.

When Bob came into his home he was soon greeted by his wife who asked: "Could you get off for Christmas?" Bob nodded, "Good. Could you get the brandy for me, the pudding is still a bit too soft for my taste." Bob started to walk to the shelf at the other side of the house. While he crossed the house, he was greeted with glee by his children, the youngsters were playing with a wooden horse and his more elderly offspring were doing chores. Bob got to the shelf and he took the bottle of the shelf, while doing this he was reminded how hard he had to work for this bottle, but he knew it was worth it for the spirit of Christmas. After Bob had brought the brandy to his wife he sat down in a chair and told the little kids to sit around him as he told them a story.

After the Cratchit family ate a simple meal they all went to sleep. When Bob could hear all his children and his wife snore he was still awake. He couldn't sleep because he worried about Christmas, he and his wife have put a lot of work into preparing it. But still… what if it wasn't good enough. What if Tiny Time wouldn't be happy… No! Tiny Tim had to be happy. He just had to make it THE best Christmas ever. He had to. It would certainly be the last. The doctor didn't even thought he would survive this long, but he did, thank god! he did. But still… he was Bob Chratchit not Queen Victoria, she could easily pay for THE best Christmas.

Bob kept pondering and pondering until he could hear the bell tower struck one, and something interesting happened. Bob still had the worrying thoughts but the feeling of worries was gone. He could only feel a good feeling, he remembered this feeling but he couldn't quite give it a name. The feeling reminded him of something. Yes, something in his youth but what was it. It had something to do with his dad. Yes, his dad before he died in Waterloo. What was it, what was this feeling he hadn't felt since… since… since Christmas! That was it, it was the wonderful gleeful spirit of Christmas. Happy with this feeling and the thought of what it was Bob went to sleep knowing tomorrow would be good. Because it would be Christmas.

And the next day was not good it was perfect. Bob had just returned from the church with Tiny Tom when he heard a knock on the door, he walked to the door and he saw the best turkey he has ever seen, it was bigger than a pig, it was almost the size of a boar. No! It was the size of a boar. When Bob turned around to see who has giving him this turkey he saw a boy. Bob asked the boy if he has given him the turkey. "no sir," the boy said "an old jolly businessman paid for it." "An old businessman, hmm, could that be Mr Scrooge." "I don't know mister he only told me to bring it here, I don't who he was or why he did it." Bob decided to make the best of this situation so after he wished the boy a merry Christmas he brought the turkey inside and together with his wife and Peter they lifted the turkey on the table. After they ate the turkey and the Christmas pudding they felt like they were stuffed, a feeling they've didn't feel for a long time. But when Bob went to bed that night he still was worried about Tiny Tim, he may have experienced THE best Christmas but I would be better if he could experience more Christmases. Not feeling entirely happy Bob went to sleep.

Bob was rushing to work the next morning because he knew he would be too late. When he turned the last corner he saw the Scrooge was already there. Making even more speed he quickly ran to him to make sure he was on time. But when Bob went closer he saw that Scrooge was… smiling? Bob didn't know what he saw. It was Scrooge that was clear but… he looked happy and even friendly. When Bob went into the building he was shocked again as he heard Scrooge say the words "raise", "your" and "salary" in one sentence. After he heard Scrooge say merry Christmas Bob was sure Scrooge was changed. The day went on and Bob kept getting surprised by this new Scrooge. But the best surprise was Scrooge telling Bob that Tiny Tim would experience many more Christmases, and may more it was.


End file.
